Caught in The Crossfire
by StarGazer95
Summary: Sequel to Caught in the Middle! Melody is happy. Four new friends, a boyfriend, and adventures around the counter. But when one friend decides to skip town and head back home, Melody is caught in the crossfire of helping her friends and finding what they true meaning of friendship and love is.
1. Chapter 1

**All I'm going to say is, it's here! Not good, but it's here! :)**

Caught in the Crossfire

A Descendants Fanfiction

StarGazer95

Melody wasn't used to this. To any of this really.

Okay sure, she was there when everything with Maleficent went down. She was there with her best friends, the VKs, and ultimately changed their lives.

But she definitely wasn't ready for the popularity she got. And ultimately, the paparazzi.

None of them were. And it had died down for a while. Except for one girl. Mal. She had been in the limelight for a while now, now that she was King Ben's girlfriend and a lady of the court.

"Ouch!"

"Well, if you'd stop moving, I wouldn't have stuck you, now would I?"

"Evie! You sound like my mom!" Melody whined, crossing her arms in mock defeat. Evie rolled her eyes, chuckling at the sea princess and moving to pin another fold on her dress. The royal cotillion, another dance that Melody had to go to. It could be worse though.

Since everything had settled down, the VKs had been accepted into Auradon with open arms. Ariel and Eric had accepted their daughter's friendship with them and invited them over many times for dinners. They were still having trouble accepting Melody's relationship with Jay. Eric was taking it hard, his sixteen-year-old daughter was in a relationship. What dad wanted to see his little girl grow up so fast? Melody assured both men that everything would be alright, but there was always trouble.

"There, now once I get the dressed hemmed up and sewn, you'll have your cotillion ball gown. And Jay will love it!" Evie exclaimed. Melody opened her eyes and turned toward the small mirror in their room, smoothing her hands down the dress and swallowing. "Are you sure he'll like it? I mean this is a big deal and... ."

"Since when did you get antsy on dresses?" Doug spoke up from where he was sitting at the desk. The son of Dopey and Evie had become inseparable since they first met a year ago, and Melody was happy for them.

"Don't push it, dwarf." Melody joked and Doug threw his hands up. Evie laughed, smiling. "He'll love it, just like he loves you," Evie reassured the raven-haired girl, helping her down from the step so she could change.

"If he loves me, he hasn't said anything yet," Melody spoke from behind the screen, letting Evie unzip the dress before getting out of it and into her regular clothes. "I mean, I say it most of the time, but he just brushes it off. He hasn't even asked me to cotillion. I mean, I should assume we're going but I still want to be asked and.. ."

"Melody! You've been hanging with Jane too much!" Evie grabbed the girl by the shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. "He loves you. He just has a hard way of processing it like others, and he'll ask you. Just calm down.' Melody looked at Evie, before sighing and hugging the girl. "There's a reason you're my friend." She said, and Evie smirked.

"And what am I?" Doug piped in from his seat. Melody chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair and turning back to Evie.

* * *

"I have three shades of green to pick from, Melody. Ben has to make a final decision." Jane spoke as the two girls walked to class. Melody still wasn't all into dresses, as she walked beside Lonnie and Jane, who were wearing floral patterns and bows in hair. Melody was used to her ripped jeans and tank tops, so she stuck with them for the time being.

"This is a big deal to Ben, Jane. He'll make it, but it's going to take some time. He has a lot on his plate right now, the cotillion is just the extra icing that he doesn't like." Melody spoke, shoving books in her bag as they walked. Jane went on about the different things that still needed to be planned, and she just chuckled, watching her as she went around frantically.

"Look, there's Ben right now. Ben!" Jane called, picking up her pace. Melody laughed, looking over at Lonnie, before moving quickly to follow them. Ben was talking to Mal for a moment. Melody still couldn't get over the hair. Mal had used a spell to change it to blend in more, but Melody missed the purple hair, she missed the Mal she used to know. Still, being a lady of the court could do that to you. She watched Jane with Carlos for a while, smiling and looking at Lonnie. "Well, would you look at that?" She joked and Lonnie giggled. "They both like each other, they just won't admit it." She added. "It's cute." Melody mused.

"What's cute?" Melody squeaked as two arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into a broad chest. She settled soon after, looking up to the young thief himself. Jay had changed since he had been here. Captain of the fencing team, grades have gone up. You wouldn't have even expected him to have been a VK if you hadn't met him a year prior. Lonnie rolled her eyes at the two, turning away to check on Evie and Jane.

"You are. . .. did I really just say that?" Melody asked, raising an eyebrow at herself. Jay chuckled. "Thanks, but let's stick to 'cool', or 'macho,' or 'a beast'. Jay mused.

"Or full of himself?" Melody joked, crossing her arms as she pulled away from Jay. He rubbed his neck, laughing. "I better head to my dorm. Gotta get changed for fencing, plus make sure Chad hasn't broken in... again. .ever since Carlos got that 3D printer, he's been doing whatever he can to get on our good side." Jay explained.

"He's being Chad. Since Audrey left, he has no one left to impress. She's not coming back for cotillion. He's gotta do what he has to do to be a king, am I right?" Melody explained. She was hoping any hint of cotillion would help spark the idea in Jay to ask her. But so far, she had no luck.

"I've got a free period for dress fitting so who wants it?"

"Me!" Melody turned to look at Lonnie, Jane, and Evie and chuckled. "I guess I gotta head to cheerleading practice as well. Wait for me after?" She asked. Jay nodded, kissing her cheek real quick, before grabbing Carlos and heading down the path.

"No luck huh?" Melody looked over at Jordan, who chuckled. She pushed Jordan playfully before they were walking off, heading to cheerleading practice. Melody had to keep something good for her mother.

* * *

"Alright team, let's get started," Jay called. Melody looked over the balcony that she and Jane were on. Melody was now the team captain, and she invited Jane to be her co-captain on the team, even if she was so busy with the cotillion. She leaned against the railing, sighing.

"So, have you found a date yet?" She asked Jane once she got off the phone. Jane sighed and shook her head. "I haven't even had time to find a date. Everything's just been piling up for the dance. Besides, who would want to go to the dance with little old me?" Jane explained, leaning beside her friend. Melody chuckled. "I think I know one person." She said, looking down at Carlos, who kept making small glances up toward Jane. "Who. .oh hold on." She said as her phone rang. Melody rolled her eyes, watching the fencing practice downstairs. She smiled at Jay, waving softly when he looked up. He smiled and waved back, before going back to practice.

"Hey, look!" One of the girls spoke, drawing back their attention toward the fencing practice, where Jay was going at it with another. Melody smiled, watching the match go on, until the other person pulled off the mask, revealing it was Lonnie. Jane and Melody immediately started cheering her on. First girl to ever go against Jay and win.

That was until Chad had to open his big mouth about girls not being a part of the team. Melody rolled her eyes, pushing back from the balcony.

"You, my friend, I need your help grabbing more dresses," Evie called, finding the other princess. Melody chuckled. "How am I your servant?" She asked. Evie rolled her eyes. "You can just be my little dwarf. Heigh ho, heigh ho." Evie teased. Melody scoffed playfully, pushing her friend playfully as they headed on to the rest of their errands.

* * *

Melody laughed, closing the door to their dorm and plopping dresses onto her bed. "How are you not stressed? You're stretching yourself thin!" Melody exclaimed, sighing. Evie chuckled, shrugging. "It's just in my nature to help out. It's what I do." She said with a smile, going over to their closet to grab her sewing kit.

Melody chuckled and looked around for her notebook to help Evie. She moved toward Mal's desk, shuffling through the stuff before looking toward the cage that Mal kept her mother in. She raised an eyebrow. "Evie? Does Mal take her mom out?" She asked.

"Sometimes. . ." Came from the closet. "Why?" She poked her head out.

"She's not in here. Just wondering." She said and went back to find her notebook. She raised an eyebrow, suddenly seeing a note on the desk. She knew Mal's messy scribble anywhere. She unfolded the note, reading it for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Evie!" The blue haired princess sighed, pulling back from the closet once she had her kit. "Mel, what is it? It's perfectly fine to. . . ."

"Mal's gone. She's going back to the Isle!"

Evie stopped, closing the closet and walking over to Melody. She grabbed the note from the raven-haired princess, reading and rereading the scribble. The two girls exchanged looks, confusion and hurt written all over them. "I know she was stressed and Ben and Mal had a fight but. . .." Melody exclaimed, looking back at the note.

"We have to tell Ben." Evie grabbed her hand, pushing the door open.

They had to get Mal back.

But how?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Sorry I've been absent for so long! Being a senior in Theater Production is the hardest thing and I had to put so much on the back burner to make sure my grades and sanity stayed. But I have just graduated college with a degree and need something to do while I'm looking for a full time job and something to do. My dad is a writer and told me that it's something I need to do since I loved to write,so I'm going to try and get back into my fanfictions.**

Chapter 2

Melody and Evie quickly made their way to the castle, as fast as they could, to get to Ben. They didn't know what it would do, but they had to at least try whatever they could.

"Lumiere, we need to see Ben, it's urgent!" Melody exclaimed as soon as they walked into the castle. Thankfully his parents weren't around, they'd be asking so many questions. Lumiere looked at them, confused, before escorting them toward Ben's new office. He quickly knocked, before letting Ben know they were there and opening the door.

Both girls squeezed themselves in, and there was silence as Ben turned to them. "Ben." Evie started, taking a breath. "Mal's gone back to the Isle."

Ben looked at them, eyes widening after she had said that. "It's all my fault."

"Ben. . ."

"I pushed her into too much, and she couldn't take it. I did this." Ben complained, distressed. Melody turned to look at Evie, before swallowing.

"I have to go and bring her back."

"You wouldn't last two minutes out there Ben! It's the Isle of the Lost, no offense Evie." Melody spoke quickly. Evie shook her head. "No. I agree with you, Mel. You wouldn't last out there, not alone. Everyone on that Isle hates you, they don't agree with what you're doing." Evie explained to the two Auradon kids. Melody sighed, leaning against the couch and watching Ben, who was pacing his office.

"Then you go with me, Evie. They know you." Ben asked quickly, turning toward the VK. Evie swallowed, before nodding. "Fine. But we need to take Jay and Carlos as well. We know the Isle, and we know where she'll go."

"I'm not letting him go by himself. I'll go too!" Melody exclaimed, standing up.

"Melody. . ."

"No! I'm not letting you go alone. You're my friend Ben. I'm not letting you go by yourself." She said quickly, ignoring her best friend. They had been closer than most in the beginning. She wasn't backing down now. Evie shook her head. "Jay's going to kill me. Alright. We'll go. But if you're going, you're going to have to blend in." Evie spoke quickly, turning to look at the King and princess. Melody raised an eyebrow, before looking over at Ben, confused.

* * *

"I cannot believe we're bringing both over. The King of Auradon is going to visit the Isle? That's not going to end well for us, Jay." Carlos spoke from where they were leaning against the limo that began the adventure. Jay looked over at him and sighed, his arms crossed.

"Aren't you a little worried?"

"Of course, I'm worried Carlos. Melody has always wanted to see the Isle, and I know no one will want to see them. And what if we run into Uma, huh? That won't end well, especially for her." Jay explained, sighing softly. Carlos raised an eyebrow, before sighing. "She'll be fine Jay. Nothing's going to happen to her there. She'll blend in better than Ben." He said. Jay sighed and nodded, trying to calm himself.

Evie finally emerged from the alley with the two Auradon kids. Ben was dressed up in a roughed up blue outfit, complete with a blue beanie. Melody, however, apparently had more fun. Ripped up jeans with a flashy belt and black combat boots, as well as a coral tank top and black ripped jacket. Her hair was braided back on the side of her head as she walked up. Melody smiled, pushing her hands down her jeans. "So, how do I look? Like an Isle kid?" She joked. Jay couldn't help but smile at her, taking her hand and making her twirl, before nodding. "I approve." He joked, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Melody chuckled, before looking over at the others.

"Alright, Carlos. You ready?" The De Vil kid nodded before they slipped into the car and headed back to the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

"Whoa," Melody spoke softly, looking up at the Isle. She didn't expect much from it, but she did expect a little bit more than she saw. She knew the Isle wasn't the best place to live, but it was this bad. She looked over at Ben, who was doing the same thing as everyone got out of the car. This wasn't anything that she was expecting. And he obviously wasn't either. She swallowed thickly and looked over at the three of them.

"Home sweet home," Jay spoke softly, looking up before crossing his arms. Melody moved toward him, putting a hand on his arm and swallowing. Jay looked at her before a smile cracked at his lips. She looked over at Evie and Carlos.

"Alright if you want to blend in, you're going to have to learn how to be like us," Evie spoke, bringing the two Auradon kids together.

"But I'm not like you guys. We're both not." Ben argued, shrugging where he stood. Melody chuckled. "Speak for yourself." Melody joked, looking at the four of them. She had to be more of a troublemaker than the other. Jay chuckled, looking over at Melody, before moving on to teach Ben how to be a villain. Well, as much of a villain as they could.

* * *

"Alright, here we are," Evie spoke as they walked through the alleys. Melody walked beside Ben and Jay, looking around the place and just reminiscing about everything around her. This was where these people lived. Where her friends lived, how could this even be sanitary, as well as sane?

"Mel?" Melody looked up when she heard her name. Jay had stopped to turn and look at her. She swallowed thickly, before taking a few steps toward him. Jay watched her, before placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her back toward them. She watched as Evie grabbed a stone and hit a sign with it, which made it move and a gate near the stairs open. Evie looked over at Ben, who had moved toward the stairs.

"We'll wait down here. Good luck, Ben." Evie spoke, looking at the King. Ben swallowed, looking over at the others, before sighing and heading up the stairs toward their little hideaway. Melody smiled softly at her friend, before moving to sit down on a few crates near the entrance.

* * *

"So. this is where you guys lived?" She had heard stories, rumors, but Melody didn't even think it was that bad. Course, she had never heard anything about the Isle until she met the VKs. Jay turned to look at her and nodded, before turning to look at Evie and Carlos.

"Yep. Grew up here. The Isle of the Lost." Carlos agreed, leaning his arms on his knees where they sat. Melody frowned, biting her lip.

"I don't miss it one bit," Evie spoke softly, leaning back against the brick wall. "Me either," Jay added, looking around the place. Melody sat there, not knowing what else to say. How was she supposed to make this better? Didn't she know how to make it better? Jay looked over at her for a moment, before looking over at Evie. Once he had caught her eye, he nodded his head upward, to which she smiled and nodded.

Jay quickly stood up, before holding his hand out. Melody looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Come on." He said softly, smirking. Melody looked at him, before looking at the other two. Evie smiled, and Carlos rolled his eyes. "Okay." She spoke softly, before taking his hand and pushing herself up to follow him.

* * *

"Jay, where are we going?" Melody asked with a laugh, stumbling on a few crates and trashcans. Jay chuckled, stooping down on the edge of the roof to pull her up. "I'm not telling you, you'll love it." He said, picking her up and placing her beside him. Melody rolled her eyes, taking his hand and following him across the roof.

It didn't take them more than a few moments of jumping roofs and Melody trying not to die on the way there. "Is this what you do all the time?" She asked as they came to a stop, a few feet between building. Jay made a running jump, tucking and rolling across the next roof.

"Yeah. I mean. I didn't just magically know what I was doing on the Tourney team. I had practice." Jay explained. "That's not just raw talent." He moved to grab a large plank to make a bridge to cross the two buildings. But as he moved a few trash cans to get it to it, there was a thump. Jay turned to see Melody on his side of the roofs. She pushed herself off her knees and brushed off her pants, before smiling. "How did you..?"

"Beginner's luck?" She shrugged and laughed. Jay rolled his eyes before turning to continue. They climbed a few more times before he was peeking over the roof. On the other side, was the view of Auradon, the sun shining brightly on it. The water was crystal clear, glistening in the sun. Melody's eyes widened, looking at the view as she moved beside him. "Wow!"

"Yeah. It's great." Jay said, moving so he was sitting on the top of the roof, bringing her to sit beside him. "I used to come up here, to avoid my dad or any of the thugs that tried to steal from me. It was always a nice view, even in the rain." He spoke softly, leaning back on his hands. Melody smiled over at him, feeling the breeze brush her hair from her face as they sat there. She sighed.

"Jay. I didn't know it was this bad out here. I'm so sorry that you – all of you – had to live like this for so long." She spoke softly, biting her lip. Jay looked over at her, before sighing. "It's just part of being the kid of a villain. There's nothing you could have done about it." He told her, looking out toward it.

"I wish we could have done more than what we did already. I mean all these other kids. They don't deserve to be punished for what their parents did. They should be given a chance to be on Auradon as well. Not just you five." She explained to him, pushing her hair from her face. Jay looked over at her as she spoke, before smiling softly.

"That'd be great. I mean I know a few kids here that would kill to be in Auradon. Kids that won't do anything stupid." He spoke, smiling over at her.

"I'll talk to Ben then. I'm sure he'd agree with it." She said and smiled, turning to look at him. Jay smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair from her face. Melody smiled softly, blushing, before reaching over and connecting her lips with his. Jay reciprocated the kiss, before pulling back slowly and smiling.

Melody smirked, before turning her head back toward the view. She had to talk to him. This whole thing wasn't going to be started unless somebody finally spoke the truth. She took a breath. "Jay. . ."

"Hey. We probably need to get back." Jay interrupted. She looked over at him, before nodding and sighing softly. "Right. Probably should." She agreed, before standing up with his help. She laughed, falling into him where they stood, her arms around his neck. Jay chuckled, before helping her over the roof and heading back down to where their friends were.

* * *

The two got back down to the alley just in time to see Ben walking out, looking crestfallen.

"She's not coming back. It's over." The others looked at each other, confused. Ben swallowed thickly, before walking past them and down the alley.

"Ben! Ben!" Melody exclaimed, pulling from Jay and moving to catch up with her friend. Evie sighed. "I'll try to get to her." She spoke, moving toward the entrance of the hideaway.

* * *

"Ben? Ben come on! Talk to me!" Melody sighed, running a hand through her hair as she caught up with the King.

"What's there to talk about Melody? Obviously, she's not coming back! And it's all my fault. I put too much pressure on her. To make her a lady of the court." He sighed, running a hand through his hair before putting his beanie back on. Melody sighed, looking around the alley for a moment.

"Look, Ben, it's not your fault okay? We'll talk to her, talk some sense into her. But we need to get back. We don't know the Isle like they do and I'm not getting lost in a place that doesn't like who we are." Melody spoke quickly. Ben sighed, looking at her, before nodding.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Melody turned around to the voice, seeing a boy about their age, dark hair and dressed like a pirate, followed by a few others. "The King and a princess? On the Isle. Hmph. Uma would like this. Specially to see this princess." Melody felt her body pushed back, Ben taking a step forward. Even then he was still trying to act like a hero.

"Who are you?" Ben asked softly, looking at them. He chuckled.

"Harry Hook. Son of Captain Hook. At your service. We thought the rumors were just that, rumors. But now that we know they're true, this should be fun, right Gil?" Harry turned to another boy, dressed just like him, with long dark hair. Gil chuckled, arms crossed. "Gil, son of Gaston. At your service." He said.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Melody spoke.

"Well, you shouldn't have come here then, beautiful," Harry spoke.

"Ew, no." She said and rolled her eyes. Harry chuckled. "Ah, that's right. You're the street rat's little girlfriend, aren't you? Honestly, you could do so much better than him." Melody glared at the kid, sighing.

"Look, we'll be out of your hair in no time. Honestly, just let us pass. We'll get back to our friends and get out of your territory." Ben spoke as calmly as he could. Harry chuckled.

"That's not going to happen anytime soon. Come on boys, let's take these two to Uma. I'll go talk to the others." He said, before snapping his fingers. Immediately, the others moved, grabbing at Ben and Melody. Melody squirmed, trying to break free of the two who were grabbing at her, at the same time trying to get to Ben. Ben was struggling, but it seemed he wasn't trying as hard. Almost as if he was giving up already. "Ben!" She yelled, just as the others began to move them down the alley and away from the others.

Great, what were they going to do now?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well, what do we have here?" Melody stumbled as rough pavement changed immediately to rickety wood. The floor moved under her. This would have been probably the fifth or sixth time she had been on a boat this rickety. Aside from her father's boat, which was being used for the cotillion, she had never been on any boat that was as rickety as this one. It was a pirate ship, that was for sure, and if Melody hadn't been mad or worried, she probably would have been excited to be on something like this.

Melody looked up toward the voice, seeing an African-American girl around her age with long blue hair. Melody didn't need anything else to know who this was. The necklace with the large shell on it was the key.

"You're Ursula's daughter?" Melody hadn't realized the words had slipped out of her mouth until it was too late.

"And you're the daughter of my mom's enemy. As well as my aunt's enemy. You're already swimming in a deep pool, huh?" Uma spoke, chuckling at the girl. Melody rolled her eyes at the girl, watching as she took a step to the side toward Ben. "And you are the king of Auradon. What, pray tell, are you doing all the way over here, on the Isle?" Uma asked Ben, looking over at him.

"Look we were just leaving, okay? We won't cause any trouble." Ben looked dejected and didn't want to be there anymore, so this predicament wasn't helping.

"The other four are back here as well," Harry spoke up from where he was holding Melody.

"Really? Isn't this exciting! Having all these Auradon kids on our turf. And the king and a princess as well!" Uma said, chuckling from where she was walking back to them. "This is the perfect way to get the wand."

"What is with your obsession with the wand?!" Melody exclaimed, looking at the others. Uma rolled her eyes, ignoring the two Auradon kids for a moment.

"Tie them up, keep them on guard. I'll go meet Mal at the shop, see if she's willing to bargain." Uma explained to the rest of the crew.

"She'll come for Ben. What about the princess here?" Harry asked, pulling on Melody. She stumbled and hissed, glaring up at the pirate.

"Oh, they'll all come. She's Jay's little princess. Of course, he'll be here."

"I'm no one's 'little princess!' Nobody owns me!" Melody hissed at Uma, glaring at the girl. She felt a heavy weight on her foot. Ben stepped on her foot, trying to make her be quiet. "Tie them up and out of my way. I have to go meet with Mal, see where this gets us." Uma explained, chuckling, before turning and walking away. Harry and the others moved, pulling Ben over to one of the masts and tying him up. "Come on, pretty," Harry spoke, grabbing at Melody and moving toward the edge of the boat, tying her against the railings. Melody rolled her eyes. "You treat all your girls that way?" She teased and he glared, smirking.

"I like your sarcasm. Must not be a good thing in Auradon, is it?" He asked.

She shrugged. "No. Frankly, it never bothered me." She snapped back. Ben glared at her as Harry walked away with his rats, waiting on Uma to return. Melody sighed, sitting there with her hands tied behind her back while Ben was standing and tied. "Well, this adventure has been fun."

"Come on Melody. . ."

"Ben. We are the least liked people on this Isle. You so more than me, and now we've both been captured by some crazy girl who hates Mal and is going to use you to get the wand, again. And she so happens to be the daughter of my parents' enemy. So, of course, this is going to look so well when my parents hear of this." Melody sighed, leaning her head back against the railing of the ship.

"It doesn't matter. I lost Mal, and now I'll lose Auradon. Some king I am." Ben spoke, looking down at his feet. Okay, maybe Melody shouldn't have said any of that. Maybe she should have thought about what she was going to say.

"Ben. You're not going to lose Auradon. Mal's sneaky. All of them know what they're doing. They're Isle kids, they'll figure out a way to get us out of here and not lose Auradon. And Mal. . ." She didn't know what to say. What was there to say about Mal. It was her choice if she wanted to stay or not. If she didn't want to be a lady of the court anymore. That was all on her. "Mal's stressed. She's never had to deal with the responsibilities of being a lady of the court. She's never had to deal with the paparazzi wanting to record her every minute of every day. You're used to it, she's not." Melody took a breath, sighing. "You have to let her figure this out on her own. She loves you, and whether she decides to stay here or go back, it's all on her. You just have to respect that. You have to respect the kind of person she really is." She explained, looking over at him.

Ben sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, before lifting his head against the mast. It took him a few minutes, but then he nodded. "I guess you're right. Maybe I have been a bit harsh on her, and too focused on being a king." He said and sighed. "I'll have to talk to her then, once all of this is over." He explained and sighed. "When did you get so good with this relationship stuff?" He joked.

Melody sighed, chuckling. "I'm not so sure I'm good at any relationship stuff, considering I have no idea what Jay really feels about me." She explained, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Oh come on, Mel. Jay loves you. He's probably freaked out right now with everything that's going on. He'll probably hate me for bringing you into this and getting you in trouble."

"He doesn't tell me that though." She said, looking over at Ben. "I know. That sounds completely stupid but I just. . . I want to hear it. We've been together for a year and I know that they probably don't really know what affection is, but it would be nice to hear." She said and sighed.

"Maybe he just shows it instead of telling you. Have you ever thought of that?" Ben asked. Melody shrugged, puffing air in her face to get her hair out of the way. "Mal hasn't told me that yet either. Maybe they just show it differently." He told her. Melody sighed, closing her eyes and plopping her head against the railings once again.

"We both have some stuff we have to figure out huh?" Melody joked. For once, Ben laughed since he had gotten here. Even in their predicament, they could at least crack a smile.

* * *

"Oh give it a rest will you? How old are you again?" Harry Hook looked over at Melody when she spoke. He was too busy bothering Ben to even think about it. It was almost noon, and they barely had thirty minutes left.

"The princess has a smart mouth on her, eh? No wonder Uma doesn't like you at all." He walked over to her, stooping down beside her. Melody glared at him, rolling her eyes after a moment. "And you're the street rat's girl as well, huh? He has nothing to me, girly. You sure you don't want a pirate?" He used the hook, brushing it against her cheek and smirking. Melody pulled away rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you're using your daddy's old hook, aren't you proud?"

"Melody. . ." Ben warned. Harry chuckled, pressing the tip of the hook against her cheek and sliding it. It nicked her skin, a drop of crimson blood pooling from the small cut. "Still as sharp. Still can gut you like a fish." He said, before standing back up. Melody moved, kicking him in the knee. He hissed, hitting the ground for a moment, before ignoring the girl and standing back up to taunt Ben.

"Give it a rest, Harry," Uma spoke, walking over to the two captives. Harry groaned, before disappearing onto the ship. She turned back toward Melody, smirking. "So, you're Ariel and Eric's daughter, huh? The one that my mother and aunt both hate." She said, stooping down toward the girl.

"And you're Ursula's daughter. Now that we have this all figured out, let us go?" Melody teased. Uma chuckled, rolling her eyes. "With you here, I just have a second wind on Mal and her groupies. You're free to go as soon as Mal gives me the wand. Plus, I get to watch Jay squirm like a fish on a hook." She added. Melody rolled her eyes, wishing more than anything she could get out of the ropes binding her.

"You didn't deserve this, any of this." Ben immediately spoke from behind Uma. Uma looked up, before rolling her eyes and standing up. "Don't pretend like you care for us. This island is a prison, thanks to your father. And don't pretend to look out for me. No one looks out for me, it's just me."

"Not even your mother? That's her necklace, right?" Melody asked.

"My mother doesn't care for me. Unless she wants something to work the night shift." Uma spoke.

"Ouch."

"I don't need your pity. "

"You certainly don't. Just let us go and we'll go back together." Ben asked.

"Oh, so now I get an invite. Listen. . .when you chose Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie. That's the maddest I've ever felt in my entire life."

It made sense. Ben had only chosen four, and he hadn't continued with the proclamation. He had been so busy, being a king, that he hadn't thought about any of the other children that were still stuck on the Isle. "Then come back with us, Uma. We can right this wrong together. You can help us." Melody tried to reason, but Uma just chuckled.

"I'll get there on my own. Harry! Let's get these two ready to swim, ten more minutes!" Uma called. Harry chuckled, grabbing Ben while Gil grabbed Melody pulling them towards the end of the boat near the plank.

"Seriously? People still 'walk the plank?'" Melody asked, rolling her eyes as she was forced to kneel on the ship while they moved Ben to the plank.

* * *

"Finally!" Melody looked up when she heard Uma yell and the pirates began cheering. She saw Mal, along with Jay, Evie, Carlos. . .and Lonnie? When did Lonnie get here? Melody sat there, watching them and managed to make eye contact with Jay. "I'm sorry." She mouthed, feeling the embarrassment creep up. This wasn't she wanted to happen. Jay just nodded and didn't say anything, and she kept her mouth shut, looking over at Mal and Uma as they bargained.

"Hold up. Too easy. Let's take it for a test drive, shall we?" Uma spoke.

"You were always quite the drama queen," Mal spoke and rolled her eyes.

Uma chuckled. "Oh, and nothing too big. Or else Ben and Melody here are fish bait." Melody hissed as one of the pirates shoved her, and she could see Jay tense up as Carlos grabbed his arm. Mal moved toward the side of the boat.

"Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word." She flicked the wand and pointed it at Dude. Melody raised an eyebrow before Dude was talking. Wait, Dude can talk?

"Give me the wand!"

"Give me them!" Mal yelled. Uma glared at Mal, before looking over at Harry. "Harry, bring them over." She spoke. Harry sighed, before bringing Ben off of the plank and grabbing Melody. He brought them over to the bridge where Uma was standing with Mal. "Cut them loose."

"I never get to have any fun." Harry groaned, cutting the ropes off of Ben and Melody. Ben moved and grabbed Mal's hand while grabbing at Melody and pulling her closer to him. Uma grabbed the wand, and then they were trading.

"Ben go!" Mal said quickly, pushing them toward the others. Melody felt both Jay and Evie grab at her, pulling her toward them and pushing her toward the exit. "Was that. . ." She hissed and Evie shook her head, trying to get them out of there, just as Uma tried to use the wand.

"No! Get them!" Smoke erupted over parts of the ship as Melody made her way toward Lonnie. She tossed swords at them, just as the pirates were on them. Melody moved quickly, jumping off of the first pier to get to the second.

"Hello there, princess." Harry chuckled, grabbing at her arm and yanking her toward them.

"You really don't know how to handle girls do you?" She yelped, struggling to pull from him. He chuckled, yanking her toward him just as Jay jumped down to meet them.

"Hello, Jay." He said, placing the hook on Melody's throat.

"Let her go, Harry. Your beef is with me, not her." Jay warned, stepping toward them. Harry chuckled. "Never thought the street rat would be able to score a princess. Thought you'd be alone for the rest of your life." He taunted Jay, trying to make him back down. Melody looked for an escape route, looking down, before slamming her foot into his. He yelped, loosening his hold and giving Melody a chance to escape. She moved forward, before shoving her hands forward to push him out of the way. Moving quickly, she stepped to be side by side with Jay. "He's not alone. Unlike you. Tick-tock, tick-tock, Hook." She joked, before letting Jay take it. He wanted to fight with Harry, and she wasn't going to stand in the way. She watched as Jay managed to nab his hook, before tossing it into the water. Melody moved, jumping and shoving Harry into the water, before following Jay.

"Mal!" Melody yelled as everyone ran through the tube leading them to the car. Mal was the last one to get across the bridge, and as Uma and Harry moved toward it, both girls shoved the bridge off, separating them from getting to each other. "Mal, let's go!" Melody said quickly, grabbing at Mal's arm as they ran and escaped back to Auradon.


	4. Chapter 4

The six of them made it back to Auradon in record time. No one seemed to even notice that they were gone for a long period of time. Too many people worrying about Cotillon to even think straight. It made for a great escape.

They parked the car back at Auradon Prep and got out, heading their separate ways. Melody could tell something was up with Mal, the way she felt. She just wished there was time to talk to the girl.

"Ben! Melody!" Melody looked over, seeing Jane running toward them with a few books in her hands. Melody smiled, stopping with Mal and Ben. "Ben, everything's ready for tonight. We just need to add a few finishing touches."

"We don't have to go to Cotillon tonight if you don't want to," Ben spoke softly to Mal. Jane looked over at them confused. "Was this a bad time? I can come back…"

"No, no." Ben said softly, before turning to look at Mal. "Just let me know." He said. Melody raised an eyebrow. He didn't seem like himself now. That wasn't like Ben. She watched him before Jane and Ben walked off to focus on the finishing touches. She crossed her arms, confused.

"Something's not right." She spoke softly, turning to look at Lonnie and Jay.

"Come to practice later," Jay spoke softly. Lonnie smiled. "Are we in the mood to break some rules?" Lonnie asked. Jay chuckled. "No." He spoke, but they both smiled. Melody frowned, watching them. Was she jealous? There was nothing to be jealous about! She knew how Lonnie felt about Jay, and Jay was with Melody. Or, at least she thought.

"Hey." Melody jumped, shaking her head when she realized Jay was right beside her, his hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." She said softly, biting her lip. He frowned, watching her for a minute.

"Jay!" Carlos called. Jay looked over, before looking back at her. She nodded, patting his hand before letting him join the four. She sighed softly, not really knowing what else to do. She knew she needed to get out of her clothes. And probably a shower. Yeah, a shower sounded good by now.

* * *

"Hey." Melody looked up from where she was leaning against the columns. This little hiding spot became normal for everyone. So, it wasn't unlikely to find at least one or two of them there at a time. Melody had finally gotten to take a shower, and she felt loads better. She lived by the sea, but that type of sea just made her feel disgusting. Now clad in a pair of shorts and a light green tank top with a beige cardigan, she felt better. Not perfect, but better.

"Hey yourself." She spoke as Jay descended to meet her. He had changed as well, a little more comfortable than that awful Auradon fencing outfit. He was himself.

"You look…refreshed." He spoke, trying to think of the right words.

"Thanks. I think." She said with a laugh, putting her shoes on the other side so that he could sit down. He plopped down beside her, leaning against the pillar and placing a quick kiss to her forehead. "You're not helping Evie?" He asked.

"She's delivering dresses to everyone, and then I'll meet her to help her with Mal's dress. I had a few minutes to myself." She explained to him, watching the water ripple with a slight breeze. Jay nodded before they sat in silence for a moment or two.

"Are you okay? You didn't really speak when we got back. Is something wrong?" He asked her, frowning. He didn't understand if it was something that happened back there or something that had happened when they had gotten back.

She sighed, closing her eyes. "Do you love me?" She blurted out, catching them both off-guard. Jay stared at her, wide-eyed and confused. "What?" He asked. Melody huffed, before moving so she was sitting on her knees in front of him. "Do you love me?" She repeated, looking at him.

Jay swallowed. "What kind of question is that?" He asked, his face flushing.

"The kind that needs a real answer." She argued, before sighing. "I know it's hard. It's something you've never heard before, I get it. But back there, it just had me wondering if you truly loved me or not. I say it all the time, but I have never heard you say it before and I just…I want to know that what we have is real. And that it's not some story I created in my head." Melody explained to him. She just wanted to know that she wasn't lying to herself. She really cared for Jay, and she wanted to be with him. She understood that he probably never knew what love was from where he lived, but she still wanted to know.

Jay sat there in the silence for a minute, swallowing thickly. "I've never been asked that before. And I don't know what love really is. I mean, I've never experienced it before." He said softly. Melody sighed, moving to grab her shoes.

"And I don't want to pressure you into anything. Maybe this was just a bad idea. I shouldn't have done this. I'm so sorry." She said quickly, standing up and stepping around him. "Melody…" Jay made a hasty attempt to stand up. As she moved by him, he grabbed her arm, practically pulling her back toward him. She stumbled, falling into him. Before she could even push back from him, his lips were on hers, ceasing any actions caused by them. She kissed him back softly, her hand on his shoulder.

Once they pulled back, he looked at her. "I love you. I know I have. I just…I don't know how to say it sometimes. With what we've been through. It's hard to say. But the one thing I know is that I love my friends like family, I love Auradon, and I love you." He told her. Melody looked up at him, before smiling softly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her face into his neck.

"I love you too. And thank you." She whispered. His arms tightened around her as they stood there, the only noise being the ripples on the river.

* * *

Melody opened the door to their dorm, revealing Mal standing on the pedestal with the cotillon dress on, and Evie moving around her, a look of concentration on her face as she figured out what she could do to the dress to make it more 'Mal'.

"Purple hair suits you, don't ever change it., Melody spoke to Mal, looking at the purple strands. Mal smiled weakly, and Evie nodded. "It's definitely a better look for her." She agreed, smiling.

"Can I talk to you both?" Melody asked, stopping the two girls in their tracks. Evie raised an eyebrow, before helping Mal down and walking over to sit beside Melody. Melody sighed. "Look, I'm…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you all through. I'm sorry for running away and not facing my problems like a princess of Auradon should…" Mal suddenly apologized, stopping both of the other girls. "I should have just stayed."

"That's not true. Mal, you were miserable here. And you know you were. You were trying so hard to fit in when you're not an Auradon girl. You'll always have the Isle in you. You're never going to be a princess of Auradon or a lady of the court. All you need to be is you, Mal of Auradon and of the Isle." Melody explained, looking at the Isle girl.

"Mel's right, Mal. You don't need to change, and if Ben or the others can't see that, then it's too bad for them. We see how unique you are, and that's all you need to be." Evie told her, watching the girl.

"I mean look at me. I tried to run away from my problems at home, and I almost gave Morgana all the powers of the sea. But that's who I am. I'm part mermaid and part Auradon. I'm unique in my own way, and that's what makes you unique." Melody told her, smiling. Mal looked over, before sighing.

"Auradon was right about something though, friends are like family. And I have my two favorite sisters right here." Mal told them. Melody looked over at Evie, before grinning. She leaned against Mal, wrapping around her arm while Evie did the same on the other side. "Will you both be there for me during Cotillon?" She asked.

"It would be my honor," Evie answered.

"Mine too," Melody added and the girls grinned, smiling at her.

"Now, come on. We need to get your dress figured out before time runs out. Back on the pedestal, you go." Evie ushered Mal back up and on the pedestal. Melody grinned, letting her thumb run across the gold shell locket. She sighed, before standing up. "Mel, what do you think?" She asked, looking over at her.

Melody looked over at the dress, before sighing. "There's a lot to be done to make it more 'Isle, Auradon Chic'" She said, walking over to help, laughing with the two girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Melody fiddled with the dress for a moment, chuckling at the tulle that Evie had used. Evie had not let her look at the dress she was making for her, and Melody had been so caught up in helping Evie with the other dresses that she didn't even care. She just let it happen.

But the result was perfect. It was a seafoam green color, with a slight shimmer to it. The bodice was not tight, and the sleeves were cap sleeves that slid down her arms a bit. The skirt was long and flowy, with a light-colored tulle overlay that was fishing net. It was bright and loose, the way she liked it. She grinned, pushing a strand of hair from her face. She would never be good at doing hair or makeup, which was why she had Evie. Evie loved dressing her up. She fingered the gold shell locket on her neck before grinning.

"I knew you would like it." Evie startled her from her thoughts. Melody turned around and smiled. Evie was already dressed up in a dark blue dress with darker blue vine details. She smirked. "Plus, the skirt comes away when its time to dance." She bent down to the middle of the skirt, showing the buttons that held it there. Melody grinned and looked back in the mirror.

"I absolutely love it. You always know how to capture me in a dress huh?" She asked, laughing along with Evie. She moved over to her bag as Melody stepped down from the pedestal, slipping into the heels that she was provided.

"This is for you." She said. Melody looked over at Evie pulled a headband out of her bag. It was gold, like her necklace, but had a few decorations on it. There were a few starfish, as well a little bit of netting that hung off it. There were also a few dingy pearls, but the headband really came together.

"It's so pretty." Melody commented, leaning over so Evie could slip it into her hair without messing it up. The unruly mane of black hair had been tamed once again, a fishtail braid replaced it down the side of her head.

"Dizzy Tremaine made it. She's Drizella's daughter over on the Isle. I used to watch her when I was younger, and she loves to make outfits and accessories like me. We went to see her when you and Ben…you know. She remembered you and had made you a few accessories. I thought you would want to wear them." She explained, grabbing a few bracelets as well that had the same idea. Melody slipped them on, marveling at how unique they are.

"They're beautiful. She must be very talented."

Evie nodded. "She is. She should be over here. Not on the Isle. I feel so guilty, leaving her over there." She said softly. Melody frowned. There were a lot of Isle kids that deserved to be over here in Auradon. She realized that. She touched Evie's shoulder, getting her attention.

"We'll talk to Ben tonight, both of us. She deserves to be over here. As do a lot of them. We shouldn't have stopped at just four." She said, smiling. Evie smiled, turning around and hugging the girl, just as the bathroom door opened and Mal appeared, Auradon proud.

"You look amazing!" Evie spoke smiling at Mal. Mal looked over at them, green eyes wide. She was not ready for this. Melody moved over to her, touching her shoulder.

"Breathe. You've got this. You don't need to be ready for Auradon, Auradon needs to be ready for you." She said softly. Mal looked over at her, before nodding and managing a very weak smile. Melody smiled, before looking over at them. She took a breath, before smiling. "Let's do this."

* * *

You look beautiful!" Melody grinned when she met up with Jay.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said with a grin, giving him a small kiss before taking his arm and looking over. Doug and Evie were with them after having their pictures taking and Lonnie joined them after.

"So, this is your parents' ship?" Jay asked after a moment. Melody chuckled. "Yep. It's the one my parents were married on and that I stayed on for a bit. It hasn't been used much except for parties like this. Everyone likes to be on a big ship every now and again." She explained and laughed, walking onto the ship. As soon as they set foot on the ship, the music was loud, and the lights were bright. The fun and games of Cotillon. Melody pointed over to where Carlos and Jane had finally arrived. "You owe me some money." She teased Doug, who just rolled his eyes. It was nice, and the group of them managed to get some dancing in before the big reveal.

"May I introduce Lady Mal," Lumiere spoke as the trumpets blared. Mal stepped out in her dress, and everyone applauded. Melody and Evie both grinned, before walking over to the girl.

"How are you?" Evie asked, helping Mal down.

"Uh, sort of like I'm going to throw up," Mal added. Melody giggled, shaking her head. "You'll do fine. Trust me. I've done this before. Except I was in an uncomfortable pink dress and Sebastian pinched the finger of a cute prince and caused chaos over the entire party. So, let's not think about that and just focus on you." Melody explained. Evie rolled her eyes, pushing her friend, before turning back to Mal.

"Don't worry. You've got this." Evie spoke to her. Melody agreed, smiling. Mal nodded, before following them down the stairs and onto the ship. Before they could even talk, the trumpets were going once again.

"King Benjamin," Lumiere announced and Ben made his way down. The audience clapped and smiled, as Mal made her way to her king. Melody smiled, leaning against Jay, before frowning. The look in Ben's eyes. She knew her best friend. Something wasn't right.

Ben walked down to Mal, but he was frowning. "Mal I really wish I had time to tell you this." He spoke, before turning back to the stairs. Uma walked into view, looking regal and royal in her light blue dress. She smiled weakly, ignoring all the stairs as she came down to meet with Ben. Ben smiled, taking her hand and kissing it, and on her hand was Ben's ring. Mal's eyes widened, as well as the rest of them. What was going on?

"Something happened to me, back on the Isle with Uma. A connection." Ben spoke as Mal walked to them.

"What are you saying?"

"It was love." Uma then spoke. "I realized how alike Ben and I are!" She said, smiling.

"Ben, did you go back for her?" Mal asked, saddened by the term of events.

Uma shook her head. "I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I'm an excellent swimmer." She explained. Ben smiled, looking at Uma. "Don't you see Mal? You knew we weren't meant to be together, that's why you never said you loved me." He said and grabbed Mal's hand before the music started. Ben then took Uma's hand and walked into the middle of the dance floor, to give the first dance. Melody and Evie moved forward, pulling Mal back over to them as she watched, heartbroken.

"Not too thrilled. I risked my life for him." Carlos mumbled as Lonnie and Doug both walked over. Melody frowned, looking over at Jay.

"Something's not right, Jay. This isn't Ben. He would never do something like this." She explained, turning to look at him for a moment. Jay looked at her, before frowning. "I really wouldn't mind kicking the living daylights out of him right now," Jay mumbled.

"That's what I'm saying, Jay. Ben would never do something as stupid as this. I'm not so sure it is Ben." She said, before turning when Lonnie walked over to Mal. "Let's get out of here," Carlos spoke. Melody moved forward to help Mal, who was on the verge of crying. Jane pushed past her, taking Melody's arm. "The gift." She whispered, before disappearing up the stairs. They were about to leave, Mal being stopped by Ben's parents before Lumiere spoke again.

"And now for the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed specifically for his Lady," Lumiere announced as the curtain came off the stained-glass picture. It was of Ben and Mal, Mal in a beautiful purple dress with her hair down, green eyes stunning. Everyone oohed and aahed over it, marveling the beauty. Even Ben stopped to look at it.

"Oh! Evie, Melody." Mal spoke, looking at them. Mel moved forward. "Ben's known who I was all along." She said softly. Melody grinned. "He's known the real you, M," Evie spoke, smiling as they walked back down toward Ben.

"Cover that back up!" Uma suddenly shouted, glaring at Lumiere.

"I will not!" Lumiere fought back. Uma looked at everyone staring at her, before turning back. "Uh, why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben." She tried to act sweet, forced.

Ben looked over at Uma, before looking at the court. "I have an announcement. Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady."

"Son…" Beast asked.

"Not now, dad! Uh…" Everyone looked at Ben as he yelled. He never raised his voice. "So, as my gift to her, I will be bringing down the barrier, once and for all. Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier." He turned to Fairy Godmother.

"I most certainly will not." She stood her ground.

"I am your king!"

"Obey him!"

Melody moved quickly. "Ben's been spelled. Uma's necklace. That's the same necklace she used to put a spell on my dad." She explained to the girls, taking their shoulders. Evie looked at the necklace, before connecting the dots. "Uma found your spellbook, Mal." Mal looked over at them, before finally moving toward Ben. Uma and Mal were fighting over his gaze.

"Ben, I never told you that I loved you because I thought that I wasn't good enough for you. And I thought it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself, but Ben, that's me!" Mal pointed toward the masterpiece. "I'm part Isle and part Auradon and Ben, you've always known who we were and what we can be!"

"Ben, don't listen to her!" Uma was trying her best to make him look at her. But Mal had him caught, had him focused on her.

"Ben, I know what love feels like now. Of course, I've loved you, I've always loved you!" Mal told him, before stepping up and kissing him, forcing him to kiss her back. Melody grinned, looking at them. When Mal pulled away, Ben was focused only on her. "Mal." He said softly.

"True love's kiss."

"Works every time." Melody and Evie said together, before laughing. They were happy for Mal, she knew she loved Ben. Suddenly, Uma moved forward, moving to grab the wand from Fairy Godmother. Evie and Melody moved quickly, blocking her from Fairy Godmother. Uma realized she wasn't going to win this way, so she immediately moved, running toward the edge of the boat.

"Stop! Stop!" Mal yelled, pushing past everyone else. Uma stopped, looking at Mal. "Uma, stop! I know you. You are so much more than a villain, and you must believe me because I've been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want!" Mal tried to reason with the girl. Uma looked at Mal, looking around the other people. She seemed to think about it for a moment, before moving and jumping off the boat and into the ocean. They moved forward, to see where she went before everything changed.

Clouds formed in the clear sky and the water churned violently. Melody swallowed, knowing those signs. "Everyone move back!" She called, just as a large wave jumped and flooded the boat, a giant Uma with tentacles now out of the water. Melody fell with the crowd, soaking wet and freezing. Jay moved to help her up with Carlos, pulling her back to the boat. "I know the signs of a storm on the ocean. We need to move back." She coughed, clinging onto Jay as they moved forward.

"True love's kiss won't defeat this. The world will know my name! Come on Mal! Let's finish this!" The giant Uma yelled, throwing one of her tentacles toward the boat to try and hit someone. The boat lurched and rocked with the stormy tide. The waves crashed against the boat, making it move in an uneasy way. Mal moved out of the way, trying to figure out what she wanted to do. She was seething, mad.

"Evie." Melody grabbed the girl's attention. Mal's eyes were glowing, they knew what that meant.

"Mal," Ben spoke softly. Mal looked at all of them, before she disappeared into a cloud of smoke, a dragon now replacing where she stood. The dragon roared, before taking off toward Uma.

"She can do that!" Melody yelled, stumbling and trying to keep herself upright with the help of Jay. They moved toward the edge of the boat as Mal flew over Uma, breathing down fire.

"Melody, can't you do anything?!" Doug yelled.

"Yeah, you were a mermaid!" Carlos added.

"For like a few days! And I was twelve! I can't do anything like that again!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Ben moved forward and next to her, looking at all the chaos going around them. He couldn't help it, and roared, before handing Carlos and Jay his jacket and crown and jumping in.

"Did he really just roar?" Melody mumbled and rolled her eyes, looking over at Beast who had just run over to them.

"That's enough! It's got to stop! This isn't the answer! The fighting has got to stop! Nobody wins this way! We have to listen to and respect each other. It won't be easy, but let's be brave enough to try. Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle. Help me make a difference." Ben called out to Mal and Uma. The others watched from where they stood, watching the chaos in front of them. Was this going to work? Was it going to work? Uma looked over at Ben, before handing him his ring back. She seemed sad, but she didn't want to fight them, so she moved back down into the sea and back to the Isle. Ben sighed, before swimming back to the boat to get back on.

"Good job Ben," Doug spoke.

"I didn't do anything."

"You talked some sense into her. Maybe she realized what she's doing." Melody spoke, patting Ben on the shoulder. Ben looked over at her, before sighing and nodding. "Even if Uma doesn't want to stay, at least you got her to stop and listen." She explained. He smiled and nodded, before hugging his father. Melody moved back over to the group, before looking up at a loud roar. Mal, in her dragon form, started descending toward the top of the boat, before landing.

"I really hope my parents have insurance for this. There's going to be some major scratches." Melody joked, making the others laugh. Jay's arms went around her waist, and she giggled, before looking up as the dragon was swallowed in purple smoke, before transforming into Mal once more. Well, save a nice costume change. Mal looked over at the others before grinning and curtseying in front of Ben, who in turn bowed before her. Evie grabbed Melody's attention before both girls moved toward the stairs as Mal descended. They met her halfway, clapping, before turning to the crowd.

"I did not know I could do that," Mal spoke softly, looking toward the two girls. Melody laughed. "Me neither," Evie added as they laughed. Evie then held her hand out, taking her skirt.

"Shall we?" She asked.

Mal looked over at Melody, who was holding her hand out. She took both girls hands, before smiling. "We shall." She said. All three girls walked down the stairs to meet with the others. They separated when Mal moved to Ben and kissed him. Melody and the others laughed, moving away.

"I can't thank you guys enough," Ben spoke, smiling. "Seriously. Anything you want, I want to help." Melody looked over at Evie, touching her shoulder, before mouthing. "Dizzy." Evie nodded.

"Actually, there is something. I know a kid from the Isle that would love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter, Dizzy. She would really love to come here." Evie explained to him.

Ben smiled. "Then she should come." He added.

"Actually." Melody stepped in, touching Evie's shoulder. "There's a lot of kids over on the Isle that deserves a spot in Auradon. Maybe we can all work together and bring some more over. It was something that we planned to do." She explained. Ben looked over at them, before nodding. Melody smiled, wrapping her arm around Jay's arm and leaning into him.

"Thanks." He said softly, breaking Melody from her thoughts as Mal gave Fairy Godmother her spell book.

"For what?"

"For thinking about the Isle. They deserve to be a part of Auradon. And you're going to make that happen." He explained. Melody blushed and shrugged.

"You four deserved it, and so do they." She said. Jay smiled, before kissing her cheek.

"Now, let's get this party started," Lonnie exclaimed, and they all laughed before the music and fun began.

* * *

 **Whelp! I finished it! I'm not really proud of it like I was of Caught in the Middle, but I managed to get a good story out! Of course, when the new Descendants comes out I will have a fic to that as well. But right now I want to try and finish my Power Rangers fics and then start working on my Harry Potter fic that I have. But I'm glad that everyone has stuck by me through this and several of my very long hiatuses. Thanks so much!**


End file.
